Past and Future
by Blackwolf6249
Summary: Waiting for your children to hatch is tough. Remembering all the things that led up to this moment is bittersweet. However, the promise of the future also brings despair. Response to prompt challenge on GoF.


**Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time since I posted anything so I apologize for that.**

 **Anyway, this one-shot is in response to the prompt challenge over on the Gang of Five forum. More specifically, this is in response to the June/July prompt:**

 **1) Do a scene where one of the gang is waiting on their eggs to hatch, or is dealing with one of the struggles of parenthood. This can be played for laughs, drama, or any other genre or  
2) Do any of the prompts from previous months that you may have missed. If you haven't missed any of them, then feel free to try using one of those prompts again to make a new story.**

 **I decided to go with the first one. And I was cutting this kind of close since I started it six days before the deadline. Oh well.**

 **Summary: Waiting for your children to hatch is tough. Remembering all the things that led up to this moment is bittersweet. However, the promise of the future also brings despair. Response to prompt challenge on GoF.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Past and Future**

He was crouched near the nest, eyeing the three white orbs for any sign of movement. They were due to hatch any day now and he could barely contain his excitement. His mate, who was curled around the nest, looked at him with amusement. He had been like this ever since she announced she was going to lay eggs. She wanted to giggle at his child-like expression of awe as he awaited the hatching of their children.

"Chomper?" The sound of his name got his attention as he peeled his gaze from the eggs to her, his expression never changing. She actually chuckled this time. "You do know staring at them won't make them hatch any faster."

The sound of him groaning made her laugh as he settled down next to her, resting his chin on the edge of the nest. She rolled he eyes at her mate's antics. He was kind of childish and a little naïve, which she blamed on being practically raised by Leaf Eaters, but he was passionate and very outgoing. Traits that attracted her to him in the first place. Other Sharpteeth were indifferent and stern, mostly caring only about getting their next meal and survival. Sure, she was considered to be like those sharpteeth, but she had more empathy. And it was because of that empathy that she had met her loving mate.

She smiled as Chomper now had a pouty look as he stared into the nest, looking much like a hatchling himself. Shifting so her side was leaning against his, she rested her head on the cave floor and began to doze off. Chomper smiled to himself when he felt her lean up against him and he looked over to see her fast asleep. He sometimes found himself admiring her while she slept, amazed by how peaceful she looked.

For years, Chomper resigned to the fact that he could very well be a bachelor for the rest of his life. No other Sharptooth wanted anything to do with him when they learned his view of Leaf Eaters and his aversion to eating them. Then when he and his friends were well into the Time of Great Growing, they went on one of their usual adventures in the cave systems. Unfortunately, a cave-in cut off their way back to the valley and they found themselves in the maze of a large canyon. It was in the canyon that they encountered a female Sharptooth that had made her home there. Rather than trying to attack him and his friends as other Sharpteeth would, she led them out of the maze. She was even interested in learning a little Leaf Eater! Chomper _may_ have developed a crush on the female Sharptooth by the time he and his friends left the canyon. . .

For then on, he tried everything he could to get her to like him. He'd convinced his friends to help him clear the rocks from the cave so he could meet her again, while promising that if she posed a danger to the Valley then they would quickly cover the opening. He offered to teach her Leaf Eater and she accepted, something that made him ecstatic. Here was a Sharptooth he could finally teach to be friends! Soon his friends warmed up to her, accepting her as part of the gang and inviting her on their many adventures. Not long after, Chomper confessed to his feelings for her and when they were older agreed to begin courting. That was over three Cold Times ago.

Chomper was startled from his thoughts by a soft scratching noise originating from the nest. He noticed one of the eggs wiggling in its place. He immediately perked up and nudged his mate.

"Ari? Arya! Wake up!"

The pale grey Sharptooth sighed, her honey coloured eyes blinking open. "What? W-What is it?"

"It's happening!" He cheered, a toothy grin splitting his maw. "Look!"

They stared into the bundle of sand, leaves and sticks, watching as the egg wiggled with more intensity. Numerous cracks began decorating its smooth surface towards the upper part of the egg. The egg bulged slightly as the hatchling clawed its way to freedom.

"I wonder if this is what the others felt like when I was hatching." Chomper said, his voice barely above a whisper as he watched his child's hatching. Arya smiled and nuzzled against him, he lovingly returned the gesture.

Suddenly, a clawed foot broke free of the shell, catching its parents by surprise. The other came free next, followed by a short tail. The remnants of the egg was still clinging to the baby's head, but was dislodged by a strong shake of the head. The hatchling was nearly identical to its fatherexcept for its slightly paler colour and orange eyes. It looked around with a chirp before spying its parents and chirping again.

The parents cooed to their first born and leaned in to nuzzle the hatchling. The hatchling squeaked excitedly, eagerly nuzzling in return. Shakily, it pushed itself to its feet and tried to take a step forward only to fall backwards onto their tail with a yelp. Arya chuckled softly, nuzzling her baby comfortingly.

Chomper snickered. "Excitable isn't he?"

"Must take after his father." Arya replied, smirking at her mate.

"So what should we name him?"

Arya frowned in thought. The hatchling stood up again and successfully managed his first step, his talons digging into the ground for stability. He managed to toddle to the edge of the nest and stumble to the cave floor. His tiny face scrunched in determination as he got back to his feet, talons digging into the ground again. He then padded closer to his mother and looked at her with a look of triumph. Arya smiled and gave him a congratulatory lick.

"How about we stick to the Leaf Eater tradition of naming things what they are and call him . . . _Talon_?"

Chomper rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm going to _ignore_ that insult. Talon _does_ sound a good fit though." The newly named Talon chirped loudly causing his parents to laugh and nuzzle him.

Their attention was pulled back to the nest when another egg started shaking. Cracks appeared quickly and few pieces fell away. Unlike its brother, this hatchling wasn't as impatient to get out and took its time. With one final push, the head broke free with a piece of shell sitting on top like a hat. The hatchling then pushed outward with their legs making the shell bulge out before shattering and making the hatchling tumble out into the nest with a squeak. This hatchling was light green with its mother's honey coloured eyes.

The adult Sharpteeth leaned in to nuzzle their new baby like they did with its brother. The hatchling squealed in laughter as they tickled its belly. Drawn in by the commotion, Talon waddled over to insect his new sibling.

"She's beautiful." Arya breathed. She snorted in amusement when her daughter gave a tiny growl at her personal space being invaded by her brother. Talon mistook this as an invitation to play as he crouched playfully and wagged his tail before pouncing on his sister.

"Defiantly takes after her mother." Chomper laughed. He laughed harder when Arya stuck her tongue out at him.

"So you got any ideas?"

Chomper hummed as he thought it over. He was surprised by how much his daughter's colouring mirrored his mother's green hide. Memories flashed in his mind of his mother and how his daughter reminded him of her. Chomper smiled when the perfect name popped into his head.

"How about . . . Raina?"

Arya cocked her head at the suggestion. "Like your mother?" She asked.

Chomper nodded bashfully, turning to the brawling hatchlings. Their daughter fruitlessly tried to defend herself from her brother's playful strikes, snarling and snapping at him which did nothing to deter him.

"I like it. Raina it is." Arya's answer caused Chomper to smile with glee and happily nuzzled his mate who giggled.

They waited well into midday for their third egg to hatch, but sadly not even a twitch. A strange smell started to come from the nest that they, as predators, knew very well. The smell of death. Their last egg was never going to hatch. The joyous day quickly turned to one of sorrow as they went about clearing the nest of empty shells and the lifeless egg. They had experienced this kind of heart break before. Originally, Arya had laid five eggs but one broke during laying and another was stolen when they left the nest unattended monetarily.

Still, that didn't keep them from shedding a few tears when Chomper took the egg outside to bury it.

When he returned, he found his mate lying on the ground with the two hatchlings curled up at her side snoozing. It cheered him up somewhat. He moved to join them and sprawled out next to the hatchlings, effectively enclosing them in a barrier made by his and Arya's bodies. He sighed as he watched them, their limps occasionally twitching or stretching in their sleep.

Arya broke the silence. "They're finally here." She whispered, tearfully. Chomper gave a small smile and tenderly nudged her face with his nose, wiping away the tears that escaped her eyes. They lapsed into comforting nuzzles and sniffing as their offspring slumbered.

Sometime later, the two were roused by a voice outside their cave.

"Chomper? Arya? Did they hatch yet? Did they yet Hatch?"

The two Sharpteeth smiled when they recognized the voice of their friend Ruby. The Fast Runner was the most helpful and encouraging of their friends, besides Littlefoot. She lent her expertise on nest building and helped Arya when Chomper wasn't able to. Ruby took her role of honorary aunt very seriously.

Chomper chuckled. "Think we should introduce them to their Aunts and Uncles?"

Arya grinned and gazed down at their hatchlings, who didn't look to be waking up any time soon. They were so peaceful and adorable, she didn't have the heart to disturb them.

"In a minute."

 **I might turn this into a series in the future to flesh out my OC and her relationship with the gang. So keep your eyes peeled for that!**


End file.
